


For Two

by Jamie_Anya



Series: Hiddlesworth's Short Stories [1]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Author regrets nothing, M/M, Soldier Homecoming, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom misses Chris so much.</p><p>Prepare your box of tissues before reading, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my poor writing, this fic is not beta'd yet - English is not my first language, i'm afraid. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is part one of my new series, will consist of many things - so many, many things! :DD

On the night of October 16th, Tom was resting on his bed with his phone plastered to his ear. Exhausted and too occupied to think, he scooted deeper into his comforter and curled himself for warmth. He was talking with his lover, Chris, on the phone who was sent to a front line six months prior.

 

Since then, Tom wondered how he fared in the battlefield. Chris could be lying if he said he was doing fine, and Tom would only wish for the man's safety and his safe return home.

 

In the phone, Chris groaned, "It'll be another seven fuckin' months before i can finally go home. I miss sleeping on a real bed..."

 

Tom softly chuckled. For six long months, they were able to communicate through their cellphones but were unable to spend much time together due to Chris' mission, and his availability for once every seven days. It was painful to listen to the voice that he had longed so much, unable to feel his warmth when Tom needed him, unable to see the face of the soldier he adored.

 

Tom missed Chris so much. He remembered Chris' proposal to him, asking Tom if he could marry him. And they decided on a wedding date, small and simple, before Chris was called out to war.

 

Shutting his eyes, he cleared his throat as he murmured, "...How are things out there?"

 

Chris sighed, "You know, guns and bombs."

 

He paused, and the short moment passed in silence - Tom knew Chris was breaking.

 

"...I lost twenty this morning. The building caved in on them, and... And they were all so young," his voice cracked, and there was a slight hitch.

 

Tom whispered, fighting back the urge to cry, "Chris..."

 

No matter what, Tom was always worried about Chris' situation. The war was gruesome; bullets, bombs and explosions stripped on the lives of many - innocent or not. He understood the confusion that risen among soldiers in battle, they didn't know who they were fighting with and whom to trust.

 

It was like a purgatorial nightmare.

 

Chris sniffed, laughing lightly, "I'm okay, i'm okay. I'll be all right over here, don't worry, babe..."

 

The tone was tinted with lies. Through the cheers, Tom could see through Chris' courage. He knew the soldier had injured his thigh, having a sniper on his tail a few days back. It was a close call, Tom could have lost him if his men were seconds too late.

 

"...Why did you have to go? You could have stayed with me right now..." Tom wept, gathering Chris' pillow close to his chest on the need to feel a comfortable warmth.

 

Chris was not able to go home, and the sanity was killing Tom slowly.

 

"Tom... Listen, i'll try to get home as soon as i can, okay? Maybe before Christmas, i don't know. But i will try. And please... Please, promise me one thing," Chris said, his voice sounded grim.

 

"...W-What is it?"

 

"...Don't worry about me, okay? And i will try not to worry about you, because i know you'll be doing just fine. Just show everybody how amazing you are in the theatres and knock some heads off," he chuckled, "If you're doing all right, then so will i, okay?"

 

Wiping his tear-stained cheeks with a palm, Tom croaked a reply, "Okay..."

 

He heard a faint gruff voice calling to Chris in the phone, telling him a few things Tom couldn't quite make out. But then, Chris sighed, "I gotta go... Something came up."

 

"Be careful."

 

"I will. And i love you, Tom," Chris said, listening to Tom's adorable reply before ending his call for the week.

 

Or so he thought.

 

*-*

 

Chris didn't show up during Christmas. There was no surprise either, so much for hoping. Spending Christmas without him felt so empty, so dull. Not that long ago, the both of them couldn't get hold of one another for three weeks due to unknown reasons. Another fourteen days with Chris' frequency going override by a mysterious source, and a few days later, Chris' unit - seven soldiers, including himself - was reported missing.

 

This, was a living nightmare.

 

Tom missed him so much, it was hard for him. He nearly stopped believing and hoping Chris was still alive, somewhere. He needed proof. Tom couldn't sleep, nor eat properly. His family and friends were worried about him, but he shrugged them out and told that he was doing just fine.

 

He met an old couple at a nearby park to his apartment, regular to the theatres, Tom always saw them together at every play he was in. He stopped by and greeted them a 'Merry Christmas', they thanked him and asked to sit and have a talk.

 

They enquired about how he was doing, noticing the circles that formed on Tom's eyes - they wondered if it was about Tom's missing lover.

 

For hours he spent in the park with the two old lovely couple, he finally broke down.

 

It was like half of him was dead. He felt hollow.

 

Tom's usual routine before going to the theatre, was to prepare things he needed throughout the day; his change of clothes, lunch and a picture of Chris tucked in his wallet. He would lay out the plates, spoons and forks for two.

 

Breakfast prepared, uneaten, for two.

 

Lunch and dinner for two.

 

Tickets to the movies for two.

 

A dual set of puddings, for two.

 

The bedroom was empty in all nights, for months, he didn't use the bed he shared with Chris. There were too much memories. Though, Tom would find time to make up the unused bed, tidying them up, puffing the pillows and cleaning the sheets. And he doubted, it would be in use any more.

 

The couch was his new comfort, he would sleep there and would watch the main door of his apartment. Waiting for the day, Chris would come back home to him.

 

And every night, Tom would cry himself to sleep.

 

"Chris..."

 

*-*

 

Quietly, the apartment door swung open. Bags dropping silently on the carpeted floor, as the man crept into the room. Slightly limping, but he didn't care. Shuffling through the small hall, he spotted a familiar figure sleeping on the couch. And, there was a huge smile plastered on his face as he glanced at his watch, 11.59 pm to midnight - one more minute, then it would be Tom's 33rd birthday.

 

He gently brushed the brownish-red curls away from Tom's face, admiring the structure of the actor's sleek body, the jawline and sighed at the apparent exhaustion on the sleeping man's face.

 

When the clock struck midnight, Chris knelt down beside him and kissed at the corner of his lover's lips - trailing up to his temple. He gently shook Tom awake, "Babe... Hey, wake up."

 

Pair of grey eyes blinked and stared at him tiredly, he grinned as he watched the sleepy eyes focusing on him. And Tom quickly shot up and sputtered, "...C-Chris?"

 

Chris winked, kissing the tip of his nose, "Hello, sleepy-head."

 

Trembling, was this a dream? Reaching his hand out to touch the man's cheek, it was real. Tom wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, crying at the sudden and safe homecoming of his lover. He buried his face onto his lover's shoulder, feeling warm, real hands snaking around him.

 

"You're home...! You're finally here..."

 

The soldier laughed, hugging Tom as tightly, protectively as he could. As if he was afraid that his lover would disappear after his recent experience with death. "I am here! God, i missed you so much..."

 

"...I missed you too," Tom whimpered, feeling Chris' broad hands cupping his cheeks and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

 

Breathing for air, Chris looked into the eyes that he missed, and smiled, "Before i forgot, happy birthday! Sorry i didn't buy you anything..."

 

"Chris... The only gift that i ever wanted right now is to have you by my side, alive and well," Tom sobbed, feeling Chris' thumb wiping his tears away. And the sweet kisses that followed after, he murmured, "...Welcome home."

 

Kissing Tom's temple, he nuzzled on his cheek as they continued their embrace. Chris whispered, "I'm home."


End file.
